


A Dance to Remember

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Clary is very gay, Episode: s01e01 The Mortal Cup, F/F, From episode 1, Izzy likes to dance, clary is thirsty, jace is an annoying blonde, what is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Clary bumps into an annoying blonde outside of Pandemonium but it's the platinum blonde woman in white latex thatreallycatches her eye.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	A Dance to Remember

The annoying blonde that stumbled into her in front of the Pandemonium club was the least of Clary’s worries according to Simon. Reason being, Simon saw no annoying blonde, just Clary arguing with thin air. The strange look he had given her was one out of pure concern and immediate unease as Clary whipped around to follow the blonde that was definitely in front of her a few moments prior. She ignored Simon’s hollars after her in favor of finding him once more. 

“You can see me?” He had said, like he was some invisible superhero out to save the world. Even if he was invisible, you would think he would watch where he was going. How did that work anyway? If he  _ was _ invisible, wouldn’t he have still collided with her? She would have stumbled and thought she was crazy for a little and then forgot about it. Or was he like a ghost? If that was the case, he should’ve walked right through her under normal circumstances. 

Clary shook her head rapidly as she entered the club. None of that mattered because for some reason, she spoke to him and Simon couldn’t see him. So either she was insane or, well, there had to be another explanation in there. And Clary wasn’t one to not get to the bottom of things. She saw the flash of blonde hair disappear behind a curtain, followed closely by a brunette who glanced back as if to check for someone.

“Clary, what are you doing?” Simon asked, out of breath, as he finally reached her. Clary shook her head before she grabbed a shot off the counter and tossed it back like she had done it before. The burn of the alcohol was not expected and she coughed violently before pointing toward the curtain. 

“I’m going back there. You stay here and… mingle,” Clary suggested as she bolted off. She knew that Simon would listen to her as he always did. Loyalty was something she could always count on from Simon. She walked to the curtain and, holding herself with a new found confidence that she was sure the shot had graced her with, hooked her arm around a bouncer.

“Somebody works out. Cool contacts,” Clary commented as she walked through the curtain with him. His eyes glowed blue, but before she could focus on it, she froze as she saw the platinum blonde hair in front of her. Clary had to hold back a gasp at how beautiful the woman looked. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman Clary had ever seen. 

“Izzy,” the blonde man called. The woman nodded and took a few measured steps before she stepped onto one of the platforms in the middle of the room. Clary’s eyes went wide as she dropped her coat, drool immediately pooling in Clary’s mouth. The woman, Izzy, she assumed, was barely covered by white latex; a ring around her throat, a band across her chest, and a mini skirt that showed off tanned, smooth legs. The platinum blonde hair matched the outfit perfectly and Clary couldn’t help but stare. Then, Izzy pulled off the wig and let long, black hair fall down her back as she started to dance. 

Her movements were mesmerizing, her hips rotating perfectly to the beat and her arms raising above her head so tantalizing slow. Clary could barely take her eyes off of her. She heard a high pitched noise that sounded vaguely familiar but she couldn’t place it, and when she looked over at the blonde man, he had a gleaming blade at a woman’s throat. Before she could think, she ran. 

“Watch out!” She screamed as she knocked the woman away from the blonde and the blade out of his hand. He pushed Clary back and she landed hard, sliding across the floor. She heard him say something, but her eyes focused on the woman she had just saved. She wasn’t a woman at all. Her face contorted and her mouth broke open into four slabs of flesh, each pointed with a sharp tooth. Clary was too focused on the monster to see the blue eyed bouncer charging toward her. 

At the last moment, she caught his eyes and screamed. Just as he reached out for her, a whip coiled around his neck, electricity sparking off of it. He groaned as his hands shot to his neck. He pushed it aside and turned back toward Izzy. Clary saw two men surrounding her and felt the urge to help her. She grabbed what had once been in the blonde’s hand and it formed into the glowing blade. She thrust it into the blue eyed man’s back and he disappeared in a cloud of sparks. 

She barely had time to think before the blonde and brunette men and Izzy were thrusting their blades into every single creature that burst out at them. Clary stood frozen as she watched the carnage around her. She couldn’t take her eyes off Izzy, who was using her hands, her whip, and a blade to demolish every man who approached her. When she could, she watched the blonde and the brunette work together, seeming to read each other's minds with every move. 

Izzy sliced her last opponent's neck and silence overtook the room. Clary wasn’t sure why she couldn’t hear the beat of the club just behind the curtain, but she really couldn’t believe anything that was happening at that moment. Her body was telling her to run, go back to find Simon and then find Luke and tell him what had just happened. But then Izzy was in front of her, a gentle hand on her hair. 

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked. Clary nodded and resisted the urge to look more thoroughly at Izzy now that she was standing so close. 

“Are you really asking if she’s okay? She just compromised our whole mission, Iz,” the blonde accused. Clary rolled her eyes and tossed the blade in her hand in his direction. 

“I don’t know what your ‘mission’ was, but if it was to not get killed, you’re welcome,” Clary sassed. A petite giggle left Izzy’s lips and Clary glanced at her, hoping the stars in her eyes weren’t too obvious. Izzy stopped laughing and stared at Clary’s waist, moving closer to her. Clary gasped as Izzy reached out to grab at her skin. Wait, why could she feel Izzy’s hand, she was wearing a shirt. She glanced down and saw the side of her shirt had been ripped open and a bloody gash had replaced it. 

“She’s hurt, Jace. Give me your stele,” Izzy demanded. Clary didn’t know what that was but she was in too much shock to ask. Jace huffed and handed over a long, wand looking instrument. 

“If she’s not a shadowhunter, you’re killing her, Iz,” the brunette warned, but he didn’t seem to really care judging by the exasperated tone in his voice. Izzy gripped the stele tightly in her hand and glanced up at Clary. 

“The witchlight glowed for her, Alec. She’s a shadowhunter. I know it,” Izzy stated confidently. She brought the stele over Clary’s wound and Clary watched as it glowed. She winced and jumped at the intense burn she wasn’t expecting. 

“Ouch! What is that?” Clary asked. Izzy pulled away and Clary watched as her wound disappeared. Izzy smiled and nodded at her work before tossing the stele back to Jace. 

“That is a rune. And you are a shadowhunter,” she said as she held out her hand. “And I’m Izzy,” she finished. Clary took her outstretched, mostly because she really wanted to get her hands on Izzy. She felt herself warm as their hands connected. Izzy must have felt it too as her face turned a bit redder. Clary smiled softly at her. 

“Clary,” she introduced herself. Alec’s eyes widened and Jace let out a burst of laughter. 

“ _ This _ is Clarissa Fairchild?” Jace shouted as another man burst in through the curtain. 

“That  _ is _ Clarissa Fairchild and you’re all in danger. The Circle is here and they know where to find Jocelyn,” the man warned. He waved his hands, blue sparks emanating from them as a swirl of purple appeared. “This portal will take you to her. Go, save her,” he begged. At the mention of being saved, Clary froze. 

“You know my mom? Who’s found her? What is that? What is going  _ on _ ?!” Clary asked as Jace and Alec walked into the purple mist that was apparently a magical portal. Izzy turned toward her and held out her hand once more. 

“Will you trust me, Clary?” Izzy asked softly. Clary wasn’t sure why, but she did trust her. And that had her taking Izzy’s hand and following her through the portal to wherever Izzy wanted to lead her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
